


Louise's Bedroom

by Master VeeJay (vj4486)



Series: Scott and Louise [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other, Sex, Trans Female Character, Transsexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vj4486/pseuds/Master%20VeeJay
Summary: Scott gets his first date with a beautiful woman from work, surprisingly to him, she has a little surprise in store.





	Louise's Bedroom

The dark and humid night consumed the street surroundings, the rain pattered softly against the car window as Scott pulled outside Louise’s house. Louise had never agreed to let Scott visit before and he knew that this would be the only opportunity to make a good impression and be with her in the future.

Knowing her from work, Louise wasn't like the other girls, she seemed to be flirty with everyone usually and she was a total knockout. Her beauty surpassed anything Scott has ever seen, she had long brown hair which flowed down to the middle of her back, her face was beautiful, Scott imagined her gorgeous foreign eyes exaggerated by her long perfect eyelashes and her luscious lips that could light up any room when she smiled. She always dressed her gorgeous 178cm, 57kg, 36-24-36 body with teasingly tight clothing that always sparked he deepest fantasies so he knew she would be looking amazing.

Scott jumped out of his car wearing his black shirt, pricey jeans and sneakers. As he was about to knock on Louise’s door, it opened in front of him, standing there was Louise with her hair down, wearing a tight white top outlining her breasts. Her beautiful legs were covered in a tight black mini-skirt and she work sexy black knee high boots. Scott reached out his hand, prepared to lead her towards his car. Louise stopped him while looking him up and down and said "How about we just stay here, my flat-mate is out and we don't need to go out and spend money when I can cook".

Scott smiled and followed her inside, Louise grinned at Scott and to his surprised, she took his hand and proceeded to lead him to a large bedroom upstairs. The room had two cabinets on each side next to two large sets of drawers, all four were covered in little trinkets and sculptures. In the corner of the room was a vast tower of soft toys made out of three hammocks and in the centre of the room was a large double bed surrounded by many lit candles. Scott was amazed at the trouble Louise had gone to for him.

Louise told Scott to sit down and proceeded to poor him and her a few shots of tequila from a bottle on the floor Scott hadn't noticed previously. They both downed the shots grinning at each other in silence. Louise sat down next to Scott and reached down to unzip his jeans. In his slightly drunk state, he was amazed and nervous at how fast she was moving as she pulled out his cock while licking her lips. Louise’s eyes widened as he became erect, he was so long and thick. Scott smiled and asked if she would like to touch it, but as he was mid-sentence she guided his erect cock into her mouth.

Scott made a slight humming noise and she proceeded to gently move back and forward over his cock with her mouth, she drooled slightly which was even more of a turn-on for him. Scott then ordered Louise to remove her clothes, she hesitated and told him "I'm not sure you will be happy with what you see, you see I may be flirty but I don't often follow through with men", Scott said he didn't mind, whatever she had to show him, he just wanted to see that beautiful body in all its glory. Louise nervously removed her top to show her amazing breasts along with her small nipples. She reached for her mini-skirt and paused hesitantly. Scott reached over and pulled down her mini-skirt, to his surprised he was greeted by her small member, slowly getting erect. "I'm sorry" she said. Scott grinned, he had never been with a transsexual before, but she was stunning.

Scott immediately pulled her gorgeous naked body over to him and started caressing and sucking her nipples which became hard in his mouth. He licked around the top and under her breasts and she let out soft groans as his tongue etched around the tip. He suddenly pushed her down hard on the bed, staring with hunger in his eyes at her now throbbing cock, it was slightly smaller than his but it made it so much cuter. He placed his mouth over the head and begun to make swirling motions with his tongue, as she let out small groans he took her entire cock deep into his mouth and began gag trying to push it down as far as he could. The sweet taste of precum making its way down his throat excited him even more.

Louise looked down at him on the edge of the bed, "I have daydreamed about you at work for months, I've wanted you in me so badly but I was always scared to show you this". Scott pulled back from her cock and said "I wish you had told me sooner, you are the only women I have thought about for such a long time, this is like a dream come true". With that he flipped her around and grabbed her tight ass with his hand, he moved down and began licking her opening furiously as she hummed and smiled to herself. He spat on her passage and began fingering her softly, he started with one and then inserted two fingers, pulling upwards to hit her prostate.

"Give it to me" she begged him. Scott stood up and began to rub his cock up and down her opening, he slowly eased his cock in and she let out a loud gasp as he pushed it in all the way. Scott started pulling back and forward, quicker and quicker and she began to match his movements with her body, he was in bliss. Scott reached around and began to stroke her erect cock in time with his thrusting movements. Louise began to shutter as she let out a load over the bedsheets. Scott grinned and flipped her around as he pulled his cock out of her hole with a popping sound.

Scott got back on his knees and began to lick up the excess of cum spurting out of her beautiful small cock, he licked his lips as the cum hit every taste bud in his mouth, it was so sweet and thick. Louise grabbed Scott's head and pulled him up to her mouth as she began to kiss him, their tongues entwined after she lapped up the last remnants from around his lips. Scott grabbed Louise’s breasts and began rubbing her nipples. She laid back on the bed and pulled him into her. Scott slowly rubbed his cock up and down her ass before slipping it in once more. He pushed in slowly at first and then began thrusting again as he rubbing her nipples with his fingertips.

Scott’s mouth met Louise’s once more as his movements sped up and he pushed harder and harder into her passage. She let out a moan as she began to stroke her cock which was beginning to get hard again. Her body movements began to match Scott’s thrusting once more and he told her he was about to cum. Louise begged him to cum inside her and Scott let out a big sigh as he released his fluid deep inside her. He grinned at her and proceeded to kiss up and down her neck as she made herself spurt her juice all over her stomach. They both collapsed on the bed and held each other in ecstasy as they looked into each other’s eyes.

After they took a shower, Louise proceeded to complete their night cooking them both a fantastic meal and cuddling up in front of a movie. As Scott left, she planted a giant kiss on him and gave him a wide-eyed smile. "So, did you have a good night?", "yes" Scott responded smiling. "I'll see you at work tomorrow". "You sure will" she replied with a grin, "and maybe we could take a quick break together...” Scott laughed "Of course we can, I will see you then", he proceeded to kiss her once more then walked back towards his car, realising how great his work life is about to become.


End file.
